HARRY POTTER Y LA PELEA FINAL
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: HOLA!, este es mi primer fic de Harry; y soy muy mala para los summarys; así, que, porfa Reviews; Ha vuelto a Hogwarts, pero es diferente, nadie sabe quien es, pero esa persona los conoce, su regreso es por Harry Potter, por que el peligro asecha...


%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE HARRY, ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y SI TENGO

ERRORES, OS PIDO DISCULPAS, ES SOLO QUE SOY PRINCIPIANTE EN ESO DE

LA HARRY-MANIA Y ESPERO CONTAR CON SU AYUDA; SIN MÁS QUE DECIRLES

DAMOS INICIO A LA HISTORIA. A, CIERTO, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS.^_^

Una ultima cosa, podrían decirme de donde puedo sacar palabras en Latín.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

CAPITULO 1

LA CHICA NUEVA.

__

Los rumores de que a Hogwarts llegaba una chica nueva habían crecido en los últimos días, estos rumores eran muy comentados entre los alumnos, en especial de quinto y sexto curso:

Una chica del colegio Durmstrang regresa a Hogwarts; su carácter es cruel y cortante, su mirada era fría y penetrante como el hielo; su popularidad más que nada se basaba en esa personalidad, y era respetada por la mayor parte de los chicos y chicas de donde provenía, no había nadie que la retara, ni nadie que pudiera vencerla; era la mejor en su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, muy hábil y veloz en el quidditch; era una chica muy misteriosa y de temer.

Este rumor corría más que nada en la casa de Slytherin... al parecer su antigua casa en Hogwarts.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que dejara Hogwarts y el volver a verlo le hacía venir a la memoria tantos pero pocos recuerdos a la vez… subir nuevamente en el expreso, observar rostros que se le hacen tan conocidos, pero que ya la habían olvidado; pronto llegaron a Hogwarts, y se dejo hechizar por la magia del techo encantado del Gran Comedor. 

Y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras la ceremonia iniciaba; ella se sentó a lado de los profesores, mientras esperaba que la presentaran, de pronto volvió la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y observo a Harry quien estaba platicando con Hermione y con Ron; entonces, la ceremonia comenzó.

-No tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy, al fin podré ir a vivir con Sirius y dejar para siempre a los Dursley.- decía Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y me imagino que Sirius también estará contento ¿no? -. Pregunto Hermione con entusiasmo. 

Si Harry, me imagino que debes estar muy contento, al fin podrás visitarnos y podremos ir a visitarte sin problemas.- Le respondió Ron con alegría.

-Si, ahora ya podrás vivir con tu verdadera familia, ¿no lo crees?. - pregunto Hermione con algo de timidez.

-Claro Hermione, tienes razón, al fin tendré una verdadera familia.- repuso Harry muy contento y con aires de soñador.

-Y los mundiales de Quidditch, podremos verlos juntos y en paz, además podrás vivir como mago y no como Muggle- Dijo Ron.

-Claro que vivir como Muggle no es tan malo.- dijo Hermione con un tono algo amenazador.

-Oh, no lo decía por ofender a nadie, sabes que eres maravillosa y que te quiero por ser lo que eres, jamás lo diría como ofensa, pero... es que... - Ron se quedo callado y muy colorado.

-Era broma tontito, tranquilízate, ¿sabes?, Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. - respondió Hermione con una sonrisa picara.

-Ustedes dos, despues de pelearse por todo mírense, ahora ya no se separan y estan acaramelados todo el día.- les dijo Harry haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran; de pronto Ron sintió que alguien los miraba...

-Harry, mira, ella debe ser la chica nueva,- le decía Ron mientras volteaba a ver a la chica sentada junto a los profesores- o tu ¿que crees?.

-Si, tienes razón, lo más seguro es que sea ella.- decía Harry mientras la miraba como si la hubiese visto antes. 

-¿No creen que se ve muy extraña?- decía Hermione observando los ojos azules y fríos de aquella chica.

-SI... pero siento que ya la había visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde.

-Si la has visto antes, quiere decir que tal vez ella también te haya visto- decía Ron con aires de detective.- y que tal vez te reconozca y te salude, es lo más probable, por eso no te preocupes Harry.

-Si Harry, Ron tiene razón, tal vez ella también te ha visto antes, pero, quien no te ha visto.- le decía Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Ojalá tengan razón chicos, pero realmente la he visto antes... - de pronto Harry se interrumpió, y miro hacia donde estaban Ginny y Colin, quienes con la cabeza se hicieron una señal de aprobación, de pronto, todos se quedaron callados, al fin había terminado la ceremonia de selección.

Entonces Dumbeldore se levanto y dijo algunas palabras de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos; luego volteo hacia donde se encontraba ella y le pidió que pasara al frente; ella se levanto y camino hacia Dumbeldore sin dejar de mirar al frente y sin prestar atención a los comentarios y cuchicheos de los otros alumnos; ella era delgada, de cabello hasta los hombros, de piel clara y bastante bonita a los ojos de muchos, incluso de Harry; y al caminar demostraba su orgullo; luego Dumbeldore pidió silencio, todos se quedaron callados y esperando a que presentaran a la chica misteriosa

- Jóvenes, quiero presentarles a la señorita Wisdom, ella ha venido desde el colegio Durmstrang, espero que sean amables con ella - decía Dumbeldore, mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y luego a las demás- no puedo decirle más, que bienvenida a Hogwarts y que espero sea bien recibida en su casa, por favor, tome asiento en la mesa de Slytherin - decía Dumbeldore señalándole un lugar vacío en la mesa; de pronto, los murmullos cesaron y todo quedo en silencio, todos miraban a aquella chica ir y sentarse en la mesa de su antigua casa, pero nadie de ella la reconocía.- Bueno jóvenes, ¡que comience el banquete!. - entonces todo volvió a ser normal; las platicas de Quidditch, los planes para el baile de Navidad y cosas así, mientras que Malfoy miraba a la nueva chica quien le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa fría como de burla y rivalidad. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno, esto ha sido el primer capitulo, pero recordad que no siempre es muy interesante; bueno, espero no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, en donde a Wisdom le hacen una prueba para entrar a equipo de quidditch, ahí la rivalidad entre Wisdom y Malfoy estalla, y también veremos los intentos de este por decirle a Gin que la ama; ¿pero, que hacen Wisdom y Weasley juntas?; por último, quiero decicarle este cap. A Lalwen de Black, Kayi y a Aure; les agradezco su apoyo.


End file.
